Jethro
Jethro is a very simple robot created by Lord Boxman. In the series, his first appearance was in "Let's Be Friends" as a cameo, but made his first major appearance in "Jethro's All Yours". In the show, Jethro is known to be very weak and is not considered a threat by most members of the plaza, as he can easily be defeated by the slightest physical contact. He is a common enemy in both OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo and OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes. Physical Appearance Jethro is a small robot with a blue cylinder figure as his base. He has two, triangular shaped wheels on both sides of his base that performs like an escalator, keeping the base afloat to not let it scratch to the ground. He also has a small compartment that shows his eyes. There is a white tube that sticks from the back of his head. Personality Jethros are speech-wise only capable of saying the phrase, "I am Jethro!" They do have the ability to express emotion, however, their range of emotion is much smaller than that of their siblings, primarily due to their small range of speech. In the episode "Stop Attacking the Plaza", Jethro showed to be very energetic and wild at the family dinner, by climbing all over the walls and ceiling. Abilities and Powers * Rolling: Using his treads, Jethro will keep rolling until he hits something. The direction they move in is controlled by a switch located inside their head compartments. Mega Jethro Mega Jethro is a massive form of Jethro shown in the episode, "Jethro's All Yours". He is shown to be incredibly durable, as he was not dented by a punch from Radicles. To defeat the Mega Jethro, K.O. and Rad had to climb through a port entrance located in the robot's eye and pull a lever inside his head to reverse his movement. Appearances Season 1 * "Let's Be Friends" (cameo) * "Jethro's All Yours" * "Stop Attacking the Plaza" * "A Hero's Fate" * "The Power Is Yours!" * "Let's Watch the Pilot" (cameo) * "RMS & Brandon's First Episode" * "Lad & Logic" (flashback) * "Let's Not Be Skeletons" * "Action News" (news clip) * "You're in Control" Season 2 * "Lord Cowboy Darrell" * "Let's Watch the Boxmore Show" Games * OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo * Parking Lot Wars * OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes * Dynamite's Action News Trivia * Jethros read about existentialism in their spare time. * Jethro was the fourth robot of Lord Boxman's design to be introduced to the show, after Darrell, Ernesto, and Shannon in that order. *In ''OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo'', Jethro had arms and legs along with dialogue that wasn't just him repeating the phrase "I am Jethro." **Jethro also had more dialogue in ''Dynamite's Action News''. *Despite his age being a robo-kid, he is older than Raymond by creation, and younger than Raymond by age status. References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Secondary characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Boxman family